Kuroha Mekakushi Dan
by Kuroha Konoha
Summary: This is a story of the opposites characters of the group name 'Kuroha Mekakushi Dan'. The characters are, Kido Tsubomi (Child Version), Seto Kousuke (Child Version), Kano Shuuya (Dark Version), Kozakura Mary (Medusa Version), Kisaragi Momo (Idol Version),Ene (Human Version), Kisaragi Shintaro (Dark Version), Hibiya Amamiya (Kagerou Version) and Konoha (Dark Version).


**_Introduction:_**

**_( Remember: This is just a fan-made. Sorry if you guys hate this.)_**

* * *

**_Kuroha Mekakushi Dan members:_**

**_- Kido Tsubomi (Child version)_**

**_- Seto Kousuke (Child version)_**

**_- Kano Shuuya (Dark version)_**

**_- Kozakura Mary (Medusa version)_**

**_- Kisaragi Momo (Idol version)_**

**_- Ene (Human version)_**

**_- Kisaragi Shintaro (Dark version)_**

**_- Amamiya Hibiya (Kagerou version)_**

**_- Konoha (Dark version)_**

**_- ? ? ?_**

* * *

**_Characters:_**

* * *

**_-Kido Tsubomi_**

* * *

**_"Hmm... What am I going to cook today?"_**

**_Kido Tsubomi is the second member of the Kuroha Mekakushi Dan._**

* * *

**_Information:_**

* * *

**_Hair color: Dark green_**

**_Eye color: Black_**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Species: Human_**

**_Height: 142 cm_**

**_Weight: 38 kg_**

**_Blood type: B_**

**_Age: 12_**

**_Birthday: January 2nd_**

**_Occupation: 2nd Member of the Kuroha Mekakushi Dan_**

**_Ability: Eye Prediction_**

**_Status: Alive_**

* * *

**_Appearance:_**

* * *

**_Kido is a child with dark green hair and had black eyes. She had a short messy hair and she also wears a bandage on her upper right cheeks. She wears a pale purple-gray hoodie, with a headphone design on the hood and an iPod button on the front, over a red jacket with a low collar, green pants and green converse shoes._**

* * *

**_Personality:_**

* * *

**_Kido is the nicest girl in the group. She always cooks food for them and always help the members by using her eye ability. She often follows Kano when he went out from the apartment and often sleeps with him if she had a nightmare, Kano doesn't mind though._**

* * *

**_Eye ability:_**

* * *

**_Kido's eye ability is can see people's basic information in a 5 meter bubble. She only can see people's name, age, school, where they live and etc. She can't see a person's information if the person had a very dark aura around them though, that's why she can't see the basic information of Kano, Shintaro and Konoha._**

* * *

**_-Seto Kousuke_**

* * *

**_" I will prove you that humans are not useless!"_**

**_Seto Kousuke is the third member of the Kuroha Mekakushi Dan._**

* * *

**_Information:_**

* * *

**_Hair Color: Black_**

**_Eye Color: Brown_**

**_Gender: Male_**

**_Species: Human_**

**_Height: 144 cm_**

**_Weight: 40 kg_**

**_Blood type: O_**

**_Age: 13_**

**_Birthday: March 28th_**

**_Occupation: 3rd member of the Kuroha Mekakushi Dan_**

**_Ability: Animal Communication_**

**_Status: Alive_**

* * *

**_Appearance:_**

* * *

**_Seto is a child with black hair and brownish-greenish eyes. He wore a white hoodie with golden trousers and purple sneakers. He also wears a yellow clip on the left side of his head._**

* * *

**_Personality:_**

* * *

**_Seto is a kind-hearted child. He was a confident and a cheeky boy. A year ago, he met Mary in a dark alley. Mary says that human are useless but Seto wants to prove her wrong, so he became her servant._**

* * *

**_Eye ability:_**

* * *

**_He can speaks with animals. He only speaks with animals when he was lonely or wandering around the forest. His eye ability is very useful in missions._**

* * *

**_-Kano Shuuya_**

* * *

**_"...Those eyes... They are lying..."_**

**_Kano Shuuya is currently the leader of the Kuroha Mekakushi Dan._**

* * *

**_Information:_**

* * *

**_Hair Color: Blonde_**

**_Eye Color: Yellow_**

**_Gender: Male_**

**_Species: Human_**

**_Height: 165 cm_**

**_Weight: 50 kg_**

**_Blood type: B_**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Birthday: May 10th_**

**_Occupation: Leader of the Kuroha Mekakushi Dan_**

**_Eye Ability: Deceiving Eyes_**

**_Status: Alive_**

* * *

**_Appearance:_**

* * *

**_Kano is a young boy with blonde hair and yellow "cat eyes". He's wearing a black brown-ish hoodie with white inside and black dots at the head part, over a light brown shirt. His pants are blue and combined with a brown belt, while wearing black boots._**

* * *

**_Personality:_**

* * *

**_He is a quiet boy in the group and rarely talks to the other members except Kido and Shintaro. A long time ago, he wants to be the leader because he didn't trust the others to be the leader but later in the future, he will choose Shintaro as the next leader._**

* * *

**_Eye Ability:_**

* * *

**_Kano's eye ability is can see the person was lying by just looking at their eyes but he only uses his ability on some missions because it will cause a lot of muscle fatigue and rarely use it._**

* * *

**_-Kozakura Mary_**

* * *

**_"What a useless human..."_**

**_Kozakura Mary is the fourth member of the Kuroha Mekakushi Dan._**

* * *

**_Information:_**

* * *

**_Hair color: White_**

**_Eye color: Red_**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Species: Full Medusa_**

**_Height: 154 cm_**

**_Weight: 39 kg _**

**_Blood type: Unknown_**

**_Age: Unknown_**

**_Birthday: July 21st_**

**_Occupation: 4th member of the the Kuroha Mekakushi Dan_**

**_Ability: Eye Contact / Paralysis_**

**_Status: Alive_**

* * *

**_Appearance:_**

* * *

**_Mary is a girl with white hair and red eyes. She is wearing a blue dress with a white apron and bare feet. She has a red ribbon in her hair. Her hoodie is white with red roses on it._**

* * *

**_Personality:_**

* * *

**_She is a full Medusa._** **_Because she has an immortal body, she thinks of humans as "dull creatures, that die easily". But one day, a boy name Seto says that human aren't useless so he proves it by making him her servant. She doesn't mind though. She thinks that he is an interesting human than the other members._**

* * *

**_Eye ability:_**

* * *

**_Mary can turn people into stone when someone meets her gaze. However, she only uses her ability when the group are in a deadly situation._**

* * *

**_-Kisaragi Momo_**

* * *

**_"Why aren't they looking at me?!"_**

**_Kisaragi Momo is the fifth member of the Kuroha Mekakushi Dan and Shintaro's little sister._**

* * *

**_Information:_**

* * *

**_Hair color: Orange-Blonde, Black underneath_**

**_Eye color: Orange_**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Species: Human_**

**_Height: 162 cm_**

**_Weight: 43 kg_**

**_Blood type: O_**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Birthday: February 14th_**

**_Occupation: 5th Member of Kuroha Mekakushi Dan_**

**_Ability: Eye-Captivating_**

**_Status: Alive_**

* * *

**_Appearance:_**

* * *

**_Momo has orange hair with black underneath, which is usually seen tied in a side tail, and has orange eyes._** **_Momo's outfit is an orange dress with a yellow strip down the middle. She has black and orange detached sleeves. Around her waist there is a black belt and the right side of her dress is frills. Two chains hang out the back of her dress that formed an infinity sign, while another one hangs from her collar. She also wears long socks which cover most of her legs, where the right one is yellow, while the left one is orange. Momo's hair has braids in it. She always wears it , even though it is hot._**

* * *

**_Personality:_**

* * *

**_Momo is a nice and a loud girl. She often argued with Konoha and she is the one that pays the funds of their apartment because she is the only one that isn't young, creepy and mysterious than the other members to have a job._**

* * *

**_Eye ability:_**

* * *

**_Momo's ability, known as "Eye Attention", can draw peoples' attention, regardless of their preferences in tastes or interests. But her power isn't strong, so she isn't really a popular idol. She always asks herself why they didn't look at her and always miss some lines when she didn't focus on stage. Her ability can make diversions._**

* * *

**_-Ene/Takane_**

**_" What an annoying group...!"_**

**_Takane Enomoto, (Nickname: Ene) is the sixth member of the Kuroha Mekakushi Dan. She gave the name 'Mekakushi' in Kuroha Mekakushi Dan._**

* * *

**_Information:_**

* * *

**_Hair color: Black_**

**_Eye color: Red_**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Species: Human_**

**_Height: 170 cm_**

**_Weight: 54 kg _**

**_Blood type: AB_**

**_Age: 19_**

**_Birthday: Unknown_**

**_Occupation: 6th member of the the Kuroha Mekakushi Dan_**

**_Ability: Hearing sounds_**

**_Status: Alive_**

* * *

**_Appearance:_**

* * *

**_Ene had black hair and red eyes. She wears a black jacket with several yellow stripes adorning the sleeves over her hot-pink shirt. She also wears a black gas-mask and silver headphones, as well as black leggings, white shorts and red sneakers. _**

* * *

**_Personality:_**

* * *

**_Ene always frustrated about her illness which would frequently cause her to faint, hence why she was always crabby. She always always argue with Shintaro and always sleeps in her room. Sometimes, she gets mad at the other members for being loud and noisy early in the morning, while she is sleeping. She never told the group when she was born._**

* * *

**_Eye ability:_**

* * *

**_When she activate her powers, she can hear sounds from her headphones in a distance. Sometimes, she accidentally use power and over heard Shintaro sings in the shower. That made her happy and want to black-mailed him._**

* * *

**_-Kisaragi Shintaro_**

* * *

**_" This world is really dangerous."_**

**_Kisaragi Shintaro is the seventh member of the Kuroha Mekakushi Dan. He was born a NEET. He is also the older brother of Momo. He gave the name 'Dan' in Kuroha Mekakushi Dan._**

* * *

**_Information:_**

* * *

**_Hair Color: Black_**

**_Eye color: Brown_**

**_Gender: Male_**

**_Species: Human_**

**_Height: 172 cm_**

**_Weight: 58 kg_**

**_Blood type: A_**

**_Birthday: April 3th_**

**_Occupation: 5th member of the Kuroha Mekakushi Dan_**

**_Ability: Unknown_**

**_Status: Alive_**

* * *

**_Appearance:_**

* * *

**_Shintaro is a young man with black hair and brown eyes. At his room, he wears a red t-shirt and black shorts. When he went outside, he wears a black jacket and underneath is a black shirt. He also wears a dark blue jeans and black and white sneakers._**

* * *

**_Personality:_**

* * *

**_Shintaro is a hikkikomori (recluse/shut-in) and a young man with an IQ of 168. Since everything in the world seemed to have obvious answers, He had an apathetic personality. He rarely goes outside and always argue with Ene. He is the next leader of the group._**

* * *

**_Eye ability:_**

* * *

**_His ability is unknown but Kano once says that he can turn back time but still unknown details._**

* * *

**_-Amamiya Hibiya_**

* * *

**_'Haha! This is all real!"_**

**_Amamiya Hibiya is the eighth member of the Kuroha Mekakushi Dan._**

* * *

**_Information:_**

* * *

**_Hair color: Light red_**

**_Eye Color: Black_**

**_Gender: Male_**

**_Species: Cat_**

**_Height: 140 cm_**

**_Weight: 36 kg_**

**_Blood type: AB_**

**_Age: 12_**

**_Birthday: November 4th_**

**_Occupation: 8th member of the Kuroha Mekakushi Dan_**

**_Ability: Illusionist_**

**_Status: Unknown_**

* * *

**_Appearance:_**

* * *

**_Hibiya is a young boy with short light red hair and black eyes. He is wearing a bloody red hoodie. He also wears a bloody red shorts and black sneakers. While in cat formed, he is a black cat with bright yellow eyes._**

* * *

**_Personality:_**

* * *

**_Hibiya is the mysterious boy in the group. He always laughs at people misery, other than the other members. He always takes form as a black cat and went outside alone to see someone in misery. He sometimes went outside with Konoha and they share the same traits. He always call Konoha his brother. One day, he went to the park with Konoha. Suddenly, a truck came out of nowhere and hit Hibiya. Hibiya's body was cover with blood but a few seconds later, all the blood was gone and Hibiya stands up and starts laughing at his own death so his status is still unknown. He also loves blood._**

* * *

**_Eye Ability:_**

**_Hibiya can make illusions. When he activate his eye ability, he can make something into reality, when he thinks of something from his head. One day, Hibiya activate his ability and imagine Konoha wearing a dress, so it did happen and made Konoha mad at him_**

* * *

**_-Konoha_**

* * *

**_"Hmm~ What an interesting world~!"_**

**_Kuroha Konoha (Nickname: Kuroha) is the ninth member of the Kuroha Mekakushi Dan. He gave the name 'Kuroha' in Kuroha Mekakushi Dan._**

* * *

**_Information:_**

* * *

**_Hair color: Black_**

**_Eye color: Yellow_**

**_Gender: Male_**

**_Species: Android_**

**_Height: 182 cm_**

**_Weight: 64 kg_**

**_Blood type: 0_**

**_Age: 19_**

**_Birthday: December 24th_**

**_Occupation: 9th member of the Kuroha Mekakushi Dan_**

**_Ability: Unknown_**

**_Status: Alive_**

* * *

**_Appearance:_**

* * *

**_He has black hair, which grows down to his ears, and is tied into a ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes are bright yellow eyes. Around his neck he wears a black, scarf-like collar with two down pointing, yellow arrows on it. On both sides of his head there are black and yellow headphones with yellow ear cups, and two black stripes thereon. The right side of his face features two yellow circles above his cheek, which are connected through thin lines. His clothing are a black, long-sleeved shirt he wears over a longer, black one, and yellow flap trousers. The black shirt has a deep, round neckline and two rounded cuts at both sides, over his waist. The black bibs of his flap trousers are not on his shoulders, but instead are hanging down loosely. Again, the legs of his trousers show black, down pointing arrows on both sides. The ends of the trousers are stuffed into black boots, which both have yellow arrows instead of black ones on them. From his sleeves there are black bands hanging down. _**

* * *

**_Personality:_**

* * *

**_Konoha enjoy people's misery and just grins creepily at them. He call Hibiya his little brother and had the same traits with him. He always argue with Momo and always play his favorite game name 'Ib' in his room._**

* * *

**_Eye ability:_**

* * *

**_Even though he doesn't had an eye ability, He had strength and speed so he can move new furniture to their apartment. He was the most person helpful in the group_**

* * *

**_-? ? ?  
_**

**_" Ahh~! I love my favorite characters~!"_**

**_? ? ? is the secret member of the Kuroha Mekakushi Dan._**

* * *

**_Arthur: Minna~! Say thanks to the readers~!_**

**_Seto: Oh! Thanks for reading! -Bows-_**

**_Mary: Welcome... Humans..._**

**_Momo: Give us reviews, please!_**

**_Shintaro: ..._**

**_Hibiya: You guys still reading this?_**

**_Kano: ... Welcome... to the group...  
_**

**_? ? ?: Guess who I am..._**

**_Shintaro:..._**

**_Kido: Thanks for reading~!_**

**_Konoha: Vote who's your favorite characters... -grins-_**

**_Shintaro: ...Who are they talking to...?_**

**_Ene: The readers, Stupid..._**

* * *

**_Questions:_**

**_1) Who is the secret member in Kuroha Mekakushi Dan?_**

**_2) Who is your favorite member in Kuroha Mekakushi Dan?_**

**_3) Why are you reading this until the end?_**

**_Answers in your reviews._**

**_Ask me something about the characters or what should I add. Tell me in your reviews. I'm going to make the story now~! Bye~!  
_**


End file.
